


Tighten Up

by illusion_flight



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusion_flight/pseuds/illusion_flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tighten Up

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: R
> 
> Originally written in February, 2011.

During the night he jerks off, his fingertips cold, causing the sensation to grow so high, high, high he can´t stand it anymore. He thinks of him, and his hand is quick, and it´s so easy to come; it´s so good.

Then he walks inside their recording studio, and all he can do is look at him and play their music, his music, his part. His part, his role - a friend, a full-time rescuer - the only one by his side but never for real. He smiles and pats him on the back and says how good he was that day, and then he laughs and jokes and teases and “you, just don´t get too cocky.”

But he comes home, and it´s only him and his couch or a bed or a shower or kitchen or wherever, really. He is aching and it´s like a bad dream. A nightmare. There is no one to shake him by his arm to wake him up from it though. No one at all.


End file.
